Only Time Can Tell
by lina lollipop hearts
Summary: Five year old Naruto befriends and grows up with the Uchiha family. Maybe even finds love along the way. Sasunaru/Itanaru AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto: 5 years old

Sasuke: 5 years old

Itachi: 10 years old

**Only Time Can Tell**

"Hey Mommy, how long are you going to be gone this time?" Naruto asked while playing with his black and orange fox that he called Kyuubi. Kushina reached down and ruffled her son's hair. "I don't know, but I promise I'll send you money and when I get back we can go to the carnival you love so much." A wide smile broke out across Naruto's face as he registered the news.

"Really, you promise?" Kushina nodded her head in recognition. Naruto hugged his mother's leg as he looked up at her while smiling.

She smiled back at him as she said, "I have to leave now." Naruto released his mother's leg and picked up her suitcase for her. She gladly took it while saying, "Thank you. I'll see you later and remember to feed Kyuubi. This time you better eat something other than ramen young man." Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry I'll feed Kyuubi, I can't make a promise to the other thing though." Kushina gave her son a scolding look and put her hands on her hips. Naruto knew that wasn't a good sign, so he said, "Okay, okay I will," Kushina smiled at her son, "Bye mommy." Kushina waved goodbye to her son before opening the door and leaving. Naruto waited until he was sure his mother was gone before he picked up Kyuubi and walked out the door. 'I can't wait to get to the lake. It always looks the prettiest at sunset,' Naruto thought as he walked to the lake.

"Kyuubi wait for me!" Naruto yelled as he ran after Kyuubi, "I knew I shouldn't have put you down." After some time Naruto had finally caught up to Kyuubi and when he did he picked Kyuubi up. Naruto held Kyuubi and made sure he was secure in his arms. Naruto stopped on the hill to catch his breath. He looked down at the lake and saw a peculiar sight. He saw boy with black hair, styled like a duck's butt, wearing a blue shirt and white shorts sitting on the dock of the lake. 'I haven't seen him here before. I should go say hi.' Naruto walked down the hill and towards the boy. Once he was a foot away he asked, "Are you watching the sunset?" The boy Naruto questioned jumped nearly a foot in the air from the sudden noise. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay I just wasn't expecting that," he said as he turned around to look at Naruto. Naruto smiled at him, "I can see that. Anyway as I asked before were you watching the sunset?"

"Yeah it always makes the lake look its best."

"I know what you mean, that's why I'm out here. Can I sit?" The boy nodded and Naruto plopped down next to him. "I'm sorry that was kind of rude of me. I'm starting a conversation with you and you don't even know my name. I'm the one and only Naruto Uzamaki."

"That wasn't rude of you at all. By the way my name's Sasuke Uchiha. It's nice to meet you." Naruto smiled at him and Sasuke smiled back. "Who's that you got there?" Naruto stopped smiling and blinked questioningly at Sasuke before he looked in the same place Sasuke was. Naruto realized he was referring to his fox that he was holding.

"Oh this is Kyuubi; he's my best friend in the whole wide world."

"Really that's so cool! You're lucky I don't have a best friend."

"Well you can be Kyuubi's best friend too. You want to hold him?" Naruto asked as he held out Kyuubi to Sasuke. Sasuke stared into Kyuubi's red eyes before he shyly shook his head.

"You think he's a freak because he has nine tails, don't you?"

"No it's not that. I'm just not used to animals."

"If that's all it is, then you don't have to worry. Kyuubi's been trained and he's really nice, he doesn't bite or anything." Sasuke looked at Kyuubi one last time before he agreed; he took Kyuubi from Naruto and held him. Surprisingly Kyuubi didn't struggle, but instead made himself comfortable in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke blinked surprisingly at the fox's behavior and started to smile as he watched Kyuubi rest his head on his hand. "I told you he wouldn't bite and look, he likes you."

"Yeah," Sasuke said rather distractedly because he was too busy petting Kyuubi.

"Hey Sasuke look the sun's almost done setting." Sasuke looked at the lake to see that the sun's vibrant colors shimmered off of the blue of the lake. Naruto and Sasuke watched the lake in awe as it changed colors. They continued to watch until the sun was almost completely gone and the moon came to trade places with it. "Wow, Sasuke it's pretty late shouldn't we be getting home?"

"Yeah I should be getting home." Sasuke started to get up and Kyuubi mewled in protest, since his nap was interrupted. "Sorry Kyuubi." Kyuubi mewled again to show that he accepted Sasuke's apology.

"Let me take Kyuubi off your hands." Naruto gently lifted Kyuubi off of Sasuke's lap and cradled him in his arms. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto began to walk off, but stopped when he didn't hear Sasuke say anything. Sasuke face became troubled as those words escaped Naruto's mouth.

"Am I not going to see you tomorrow?"

"Well I don't know. This was the first time I've been out of the house so late. I just came out here because I didn't get to see the lake earlier."

"So I won't get to see you tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not." Naruto saddened at that statement and Sasuke instantly felt bad. "You know, now that I think about it I can see you tomorrow. I'll come see you around noon tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"It's a promise." Naruto instantly hugged Sasuke and giggled in glee. "Okay, see you tomorrow!" He ran off before Sasuke could process what happened. Sasuke smiled none the less and started to walk to his own house as he thought about the joy of having a new friend.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! Btw Itachi doesn't come in until next chapter. Please bare with the story I promise it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

shia naru: Thank you for reviewing! They were five last chapter.

Naruto: 5 years old

Sasuke: 5 years old

Itachi: 10 years old

**Only Time Can Tell**

It's been three weeks since I met Sasuke and every day I excitedly run down to the lake with Kyuubi to meet him. When I arrive he's always waiting there and every single time I run up to him to pull him into a hug. "So Sasuke, what are we going to do today?"

"Well I was wondering if we could go to my house, so you could meet my family."

"Sasuke I like you and all, but I'm not ready to be in a committed relationship."

Sasuke blushed. "That wasn't funny!" Naruto laughed and Sasuke continued to blush. "Any way my parents have been wondering where I've been going in the afternoon. I thought I could just bring you home with me, so you can explain to them."

"Oh okay. I guess I can go to your house then. Let's go!"

"Don't we have to ask your parents first?"

"You shouldn't worry about that they're out of town." Sasuke wanted ask why, but thought better of it and left the subject alone. "Okay if you say so. Let's just go then."

"Wow your house is huge."

"Really, I've lived here since I was born, so I wouldn't notice."

"Of course you wouldn't." Sasuke opened the door to his house and lead Naruto inside.

"Wait!" Sasuke stopped and Naruto put Kyuubi outside. "Sorry Kyuubi can you stay here? I won't take long i promise!" Kyuubi mewled in agreement to stay there and Naruto smiled. "Okay we can go in now." Sasuke and Naruto entered the house.

"Sasuke is that you?" Naruto heard a voice of a woman call out.

"Yeah mom I'm home."

A woman with black hair and brown came around the corner wearing an apron. 'Wow she's pretty,' Naruto thought as he became star struck. She had her arms spread wide and a smile on her face, ready to embrace her son, but stopped when she saw the stranger in her house. "Who's this?" she asked with curious eyes.

"This is my friend, Naruto." Naruto blushed as she turned her attention to him.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki; it's nice to meet you." Mikoto's eyes sparkled with delight as Naruto introduced himself. She stared at him causing him to shift uncomfortably under her gaze. She continued staring for a few seconds before she started squealing. Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head when Mikoto pulled Naruto into a tight hug and started spinning around.

"Mom he's turning blue!" Mikoto stopped her fit of happiness to take the time to see that in fact Naruto had turned blue. "Oh I'm sorry. Are you okay deary?" she asked as she put Naruto on the ground.

"Yes I'm fine pretty lady," Naruto said as he watched the room spin around. "He called me pretty. You deserve another hug." Sasuke nearly jumped in front of Naruto to shield him from his mother's good intentioned, but dangerous hug.

"You know what; we're just going to go upstairs."

"Okay say hi to your father first."

"Okay."

"See you later Naruto."

"Bye pretty lady."

"You're so cute. Anyway just call me Mikoto."

"Alright, Mikoto." Naruto smiled brightly and Mikoto began to squeal. Sasuke had to intervene yet again, he grabbed Naruto wrist and pulled him away before his mother could get her hands on him. Sasuke ran down the hall and slowed down when he neared a certain door. He stopped in front of it and stared at it.

"Why'd we stop?"

"I have to greet my father."

"Why are we standing out here?"

"Well I don't usually have friends over and I don't know how he'll take it."

"If he has a problem with me, I'll just work my Naruto charm. Nobody can resist my charm."

"What are you talking about? You don't know how crazy you sound right now. Seriously Naruto cha-" Sasuke didn't get to finish his rant because suddenly a loud voice boomed from the other side of the door.

"Sasuke is that you?" Naruto and Sasuke both jumped at the sudden noise.

"Yes father." Sasuke couldn't hesitate anymore and slid the door open. He instantly closed the door behind him. He saw his father sitting at the table reading a paper. His father folded the paper and laid it on the table as he looked at his son. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend over." His father quirked an eyebrow at him and Sasuke stepped out of the way to reveal Naruto.

"So is this the infamous Naruto?"

"Yep, I'm the one and only Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed as he excitedly introduced himself. Fugaku was taken aback Naruto's loud introduction, but smiled slightly.

"Well you're very energetic."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not particularly."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything more. 'This is so Sasuke's dad. He's non talkative and hard to figure out just like Sasuke.' Naruto was about to continue his little conversation when the door opened. Everyone looked at the door and saw Itachi standing there looking as nonchalant as ever.

"Hello Itachi," his father said. Itachi nodded his head and responded back. "Hello father."

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled in excitement as he ran towards his brother to hug him. Itachi held out two fingers and poked his brother directly in the center of the forehead. Sasuke hissed in pain and rubbed the spot where Itachi poked him. "Itachi, that hurt!" Itachi smirked while Sasuke whined.

"Boys, stop playing around. We have a guest." It was then that Itachi finally noticed Naruto. Naruto jumped noticing all the attention was on him.

"Hi, I'm Naruto." Naruto held out his hand in a friendly gesture and Itachi shook it.

"I'm Itachi," Itachi turned to Sasuke and asked, "Is this the boy you're always talking about?"

"Itachi, don't just ask things like that so causally."

"I guess it is," Itachi said dismissing the matter while Sasuke blushed.

"Sasuke your whole family seems to know who I am. How much do you talk about me?" Sasuke didn't answer he just blushed even more.

"We should go upstairs now, since you meant my family." Sasuke walked out of the room and didn't wait for Naruto to follow him. Naruto gawked at the spot Sasuke had been standing in before he followed after yelling, "You didn't answer my question."

"Just drop it!" The sound of footsteps gong up the stairs could be heard.

"They seem to get along well," Fugaku commented. Itachi just nodded in agreement.

"Bye Naruto, have a safe trip home!" Mikoto said. "Okay I will."

"Remember to be here at twelve exactly tomorrow."

"Okay, okay I will."

"You're coming here tomorrow?" Fugaku asked.

"If it's not a problem with you."

"No problem at all. You can come here anytime you'd like." Naruto's face brightened up. "Thank you!"

Naruto walked past Itachi and smiled as he said goodbye. Instead of saying goodbye like the others did, but bowed his head in respect. He didn't do anything more than that and for some reason it irked Naruto. It was then that Naruto knew that making friends with Itachi was going to be a challenge, but it was one he was willing to accept.

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! I put this chapter up in honor of Naruto's birthday. Happy Birthday Naruto!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto.

**shia naru:** Don't worry there will be alot more Kyuubi and Itachi in this story. Also I'm glad you like the story!

Naruto: 7 years old

Sasuke: 7 years old

Itachi: 12 years old

**Only Time Can Tell**

"Ow!" Naruto yelled as blood poured out of his finger and dropped to the ground.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got a scratch from that flower."

"Idiot, didn't you see the thorns?" Over the two years Naruto has been friends with Sasuke, he's grown accustomed to calling Naruto an idiot and any other word related to it. Naruto tolerates it sometimes, like right now.

"Well I'm sorry for not paying attention."

"It's okay," Sasuke sighed. "Let me see your finger."

"It's just a scratch, so it's fine."

"Let me see it," Sasuke growled. He's also become very protective over Naruto these past years. Naruto reluctantly held out his hand and let Sasuke examine it. "You need to be more careful."

"I'm sorry."

"Instead of apologizing, why don't you just do something to prevent things like this from happening?"

"I already said I'm sorry. What do you want me to do? Take an oath!"

"Yes," Sasuke said without hesitation.

"Not in this lifetime." Sasuke smiled at that answer. Sasuke took a band aid out of his pocket. He gently wrapped it around Naruto's finger. "Hey Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't respond, but grunted to let him know he was listening.

"You always conveniently have band aids with you whenever I get hurt, why is that?"

"I think you should know the answer to that question by now."

"You think I'm a useless idiot don't you?"

"Remember you said it, not me."

"You were the one who was thinking it!"

"So you can read minds now?"

"Well no…"

"Exactly."

"You know I liked you a lot better when we first met. I mean honestly I don't know where you get your attitude from. Your-" Naruto's rant was cut short when Kyuubi suddenly tackled him to the ground. Naruto had closed his eyes upon the impact and groaned. He cracked an eye open to see Kyuubi sitting on top of his chest.

"Kyuubi, what was that for?" Naruto whined as Kyuubi mewled at him. Kyuubi hopped off his chest and walked across the clearing. He stopped when he noticed Naruto was in his same spot and looked at Naruto expectantly. "You want me to follow?" Kyuubi continued his journey and Naruto took that as a yes. He and Sasuke followed him into the forest surrounding the lake.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Naruto took in the sight around him as a smile crept onto his face. Naruto went up to Kyuubi and hugged him. "Kyuubi you're so awesome. Thanks for bringing me here!" Kyuubi nuzzled Naruto's cheek affectionately. Once their love fest was over, Kyuubi turned to Sasuke with a look on his face that said, "I'm waiting."

"What?"

"He wants you to say thanks too."

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked as he gave Naruto a blank stare. Naruto nodded and Sasuke sighed. He took Kyuubi out of Naruto's arms and lifted him up until they were face to face. "Thank you." Kyuubi licked Sasuke's nose. Sasuke smiled and ruffled Kyuubi's fur.

"You ungrateful little traitor!" Naruto yelled.

"What's your problem?"

"I've taken care of Kyuubi for four years. Four years! He's never once given me a kiss."

"Who cares?"

"That's not fair!"

"Stop whining." Sasuke said as he covered his ears.

"But it's not fair, I want a kiss!" As soon as those words left his mouth, Naruto felt something warm on his cheek. He soon realized Sasuke was kissing him.

"Do you feel better now?"

"No! I want a kiss from Kyuubi!" Naruto wailed.

"Oh well I tried. Anyway, don't you want to pick some flowers? I mean that's why we're here right."

"I guess you're right."

"Let's go then," Sasuke said while smiling and holding out his hand. Naruto couldn't help, but take his hand and smile back.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kyuubi finished their flower picking and were now heading back to Sasuke's house. "Sasuke I've been you're friend for two years and your brother has never once smiled at me. Why is that?"

"He's just anti-social."

"It's been two years and he always smiles at you. Also how come your brother never plays with us?"

"Nii-chan likes to observe instead of getting involved."

"Well that's no fun." Naruto rose up from his spot and began to walk over to Itachi. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get your brother to play with us."

"Huh?"

"Just sit and watch me work my Naruto charm."

Naruto walked in front of Itachi and in turn Itachi regarded his presence. "Sasuke and I picked some flowers today," Naruto took a flower out of his bundle and held it out to Itachi, "so you can have one." Itachi was shocked by the unexpected gesture, but took the flower anyway. He stared at it a while before he smiled at Naruto. Naruto was taken aback by that action. 'This is the first time he's smiled at me.' After he got over his shock, Naruto eventually smiled back and their little moment was shortly interrupted by Sasuke.

"You said you were going to work your charm not give him a flower. I want a flower too," Sasuke whined.

"No you can't have one. Only Itachi gets one."

"Is he better than your best friend?"

"No."

"Then give me a flower," Sasuke ordered as he held his out and waited for a flower to be placed in it. Naruto stared down at the flowers bundled in his arms and wondered if he should give one to Sasuke. A smile finally formed on his lips and he looked Sasuke straight in the eyes.

"If you can catch me I'll give you one!" Naruto yelled as he ran from Sasuke. Sasuke blinked at the sudden statement before he chased after Naruto. They ran around for a least two minutes before Sasuke finally jumped on top of Naruto. It stopped Naruto, but Sasuke went down with him. They both tumbled to the ground at the same time.

"I caught you," Sasuke said victoriously. Naruto was shocked, but soon laughed. "Ha ha, here you go." Naruto handed a red flower to Sasuke, who cheered.

"Yah I got one!" Sasuke laughed and Naruto laughed with him. Itachi watched the two interact and couldn't help, but smile. This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, so he decided to voice his question.

"Itachi you'll play with us tomorrow, right?" Itachi looked blankly at Naruto before he shrugged his shoulders and responded.

"Why not?" Naruto smiled at that answer and cheered. 'Looks like my feelings finally got through to Itachi. I wonder if this means we're friends. I highly doubt that, after all I still have to take baby steps.'

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! I thought i should let you guys know (people who read my other stories) that I will be updating my other stories soon. It's just that school has made things really crazy, but I got the hang of it now and can start updating again! That's all i wanted to say, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuro Neko Kyoko**:I'm really sorry you had to wait this long and I'm glad you enjoyed it! **AnjoRemix**: Well their ages will progress through the story and then once they are a certain age it will start coming together. **dementia-notAhumanBeing**: Thank you and I'm glad you like the story, sory for the wait! **Shadows Curse**: Thank you and sorry for the wait! **Belle Bell**: No need to rage, it's back and shall be continued! **Wolf579**: Thank you and sorry for the wait! **Dark Neko 4000**: Well you can read and find out :)

Naruto: 7 years old

Sasuke: 7 years old

Itachi: 12 years old

**Only Time Can Tell**

It was a quiet afternoon at the Uchiha household. Everyone seemed to be lazing around the house, especially Naruto and Sasuke. They could be seen sprawled out on the floor idly coloring and enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, Sasuke what do you think of this one?" Naruto asked as he held up his picture.

"Wow, it's really good is it Kyuubi?"

"Yeah you got it right!"

"Hey what do you think mine is?"

"It's your family crest, right?"

"Yep!"

"Wow you drew it perfectly!"

"Really?"

"Uh huh." The sound of laughter flowed through the room as the two continued to praise each other's pictures. However, the laughter was soon interrupted by Naruto's hungry stomach as its growl echoed. The laughter ceased as the two stared at each other.

"It's snack time, I guess," said Sasuke and rose from his sitting position on the floor, "Shall we go?" An embarrassed Naruto nodded and started to walk toward the kitchen.

Once they arrived they each took their respective seats and grabbed their snacks.

"What did you bring today?" Sasuke inquired.

"Chocolate chip cookies."

"Can I have one?"

"Of course!" Naruto held the box out to Sasuke, who graciously took a cookie.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome! Hey do you think Itachi would want a cookie?"

"Well he doesn't really eat sweet things."

"Well I should give one to him just in case." Naruto got out of his seat and Sasuke quickly snatched the two cookies that were left. Naruto turned to Sasuke to see he had stuffed them in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, were you going to eat that?" Soon after a ruckus could be heard in the kitchen and a sigh could be heard from the next room.

"What are you guys fighting over now?" Itachi asked, irritated that he had to stop reading to deal with their squabble.

"Sasuke stole my cookies!"

"You said I can have them."

"I said you can have one, but not the whole thing!"

"Well you should've been specific."

"I was you just don't listen." Naruto and Sasuke started to fight on the ground again. They rolled around on the floor kicking and punching. Neither of them dominated the other, which resulted in getting nowhere with their pointless fight. Itachi watched them a while before he grew irritated.

"You two interrupted my reading for cookies?"

"They weren't just cookies! They were chocolate chip cookies!" Naruto yelled. That statement only pushed Itachi over the edge. He grabbed the two by the collar and knocked their foreheads against each others. After his little reign of terror was over he dropped them on the floor and watched them writhe on the floor in pain. A satisfied smirk settled itself on Itachi's face.

"Itachi, that really hurt!" Naruto whined.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke growled.

"I don't like being interrupted," Itachi said menacingly which caused Naruto and even Sasuke to flinch. The smirk on his face only grew as he picked up his discarded book and resettled himself on the couch. "Now if you'll excuse me," Itachi said as he continued to read.

"Itachi, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, why don't you sit here and read with me?"

"Can I?" Itachi nodded and Naruto happily took a seat next to him.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the room watching the two for a moment before departing outside. He trudged through the yard and only stopped once he found his mother. She looked up from her gardening when he appeared.

"Hello Sasuke, how are you today?"

"I'm fine," he said slightly dejected.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing," Sasuke sighed.

"Oh come on, I can tell by your face something is wrong."

"Can you just drop it, mom?"

"Is it about Naruto? You two seem to be fighting more often lately."

"Well that's what gets his attention."

"Hmm?"

"The only other thing that gets it is Itachi."

"It seems like little Sasuke is jealous of his brother."

"What? I am not!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Fine, just a little. It's just because Naruto likes Itachi better than me."

"How do you know that?"

"That's what happened with my other friends and then they left."

"Naruto not like them, he just wants Itachi to be friends with him too. Just because Naruto adds more people to his circle doesn't he's going to forget about you. After all he's your best friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Mikoto laughed, "You really care about Naruto, don't you?" Sasuke blushed and Mikoto began laughing again.

"Mom you're supposed to be helping me, not laughing at me!"

"But I've never seen you act like this."

"Mom!"

"Don't worry, I think Naruto cares a lot about you too." Mikoto smiled and looked behind Sasuke, "I think someone is here to confirm that."

Sasuke turned around and saw a teary eyed Naruto. "I'm sorry Sasuke I had no idea you were lonely."

"No, no it's fine! Please don't cry!"

"But I made you sad!"

"I said it's fine! It's fine because we're best friends, right?"

"Of course and we can all play together!" Naruto smiled and Sasuke felt the corners of his lips tug as he gave a small smile also.

"Yeah we can. Now stop crying!"

"They're coming out on there own now!"

"Those two are idiots," Itachi commented as he stood next to his mother and observed the scene in front of him.

"That may be true, but they make good friends and they're so cute together!" Itachi watched them act like buffoons and started to wonder.

"Do you think I'll find a friendship like that?"

"Of course!" If only he could believe her words to be true.

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts! Sorry it's been over a year since I updated well anything and it's because I've lost my inspiration, but I'm gaining it back. Slowly but surely and I want to thank everyone for their support! I also would appreciate it if you gave me ideas for the story, it would help a lot since I just started writing again! Well that's all, hope to see you guys again soon!


End file.
